borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Forkinator
Welcome Hello there, welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions , please feel free to ask. Hope to see you on here soon as a productive contributor! 15:12, March 16, 2013 (UTC) test edits it would be better if you practiced editing here or on your userpage. 04:29, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I would like to talk about my unfair ban. I did nothing to harm this wiki and got no warning from anyone. I submitted edits to borderlands wiki pages to improve them not to vandalize them. I am sorry I had to edit the Sawtooth Cauldron page so many times but I just wanted it to look the best way possible. I am still learning. Adding pictures of the areas does no harm to this wiki. Also the current picture is of low quality for the info box and I simply uploaded a high resolution picture. Explain why you undid my work I spent an hour editing. This kind of stuff pushes people away from contributing valuable information to the wiki if you mods constantly undo peoples work just because you think it doesn't fit. I stand by my edits that they were not vandalism and that i was wrongly banned. Please undo my ban Forkinator (talk) 05:26, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :took me a while to catch up. while most of your images are good shots they are overlarge. note how wikia has to downsize them. also none of your edits came w/ summaries. as stated above the best place to learn how to edit is on your own pages (user:forkinator/) also no one is going to bother images you are using only on your pages. please do not change infobox images w/o cause. adding to a gallery is fine if images are added to a valid category. also please use "screenshot" licensing for screenshots as this keeps things as simple as we can make them. contact me on steam if you still think 1 day is too long to wait. 05:34, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::(The Evil Dr. F's note - invite is still open. could use another player for coops.) Also athere is no way for someone who is banned to leave you a message. When i click on your talk page it tells me i am banned and to leave a message with you to talk about my ban but when i try it tells me I am banned. Forkinator (talk) 05:32, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Images If there is a perfectly viable info box image, please do not upload a new one. The administrators have enough workload chasing uncategorised and poor quality images without having to sort out unnecessarily orphaned, unused images as well. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:34, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :you may submit an image as a new candidate on the talk page. it will be considered provided it is categorized and has a usable license. 05:39, April 12, 2013 (UTC) imo sawtooth cauldron page looks fine w/ your new images where they are. so even if the ibox image isnt replaced the images will likely stay. tx 4 reloading and catting. good pix. 13:46, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I enjoy adding to the wiki. IF anything does not look good let me know I am all for learning to make things better.Forkinator (talk) 19:30, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, a more productive effort with regards to image uploads is to go through the pages with broken file links, and fix up the main space pages that appear there, either by removing the link or by adding an image. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:28, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I will try that thank you for the suggestion. When a broken file link appears, it is in red text correct? ::Forkinator (talk) 07:13, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :: :::Yes. -- WarBlade (talk) 07:23, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :::